Rich But Damned
by Paint Me Violent
Summary: I close my eyes and picture the perfect world without hate, seduction, sins. But then there wouldn't be us. You know they say that we pay money for everything. They are wrong. So wrong. For everything really significant we pay with pieces of our soul.
1. The first day of our life

**Title:** Desires

**Summary:** I close my eyes and picture the perfect world without hate, seduction, sins… But then there wouldn't be us. You know they say that the two of us pay money for everything. They are wrong. So wrong. For everything really significant we pay with pieces of our soul.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. I just hope that it'll be unique.

"Speaking", _Flashbacks_, **Writing**.

_**Prologue.**_

People say that when we're dying we see all our life playing in front of us. They lie. Lying on the cold marble floor in the hall I can only think about you and me, us. No, not memories, but just us.

Then I think of everyone else. They don't trust us because they don't know who we are. They can't touch us because we're too high for them. We can't touch them because we're too low. But in the end it's all about us.

**Chapter 1.****The first day of our life**

_**Chapter summary**_**: **And it all started with a ribbon and a kiss.

_**Music**_**:**A Smile and a Ribbon – Patience and Prudence**; **You've got a friend in Me - Disney

_A small girl was twirling in front of the mirror checking her clothes up carefully not to miss any detail. She wanted to make a good impression on her new teachers and her new classmates. She put a ribbon in her hair and ran downstairs to her mother._

_A small boy was standing in front of the mirror and he didn't like what he was wearing even one bit. A sweater and jeans. He couldn't stand those. He had ten minutes before his nanny would arrive and he surely would look presentable today._

_The small girl looked around. Grey Preparatory School looked ancient and beautiful, it had a large playground and a small park and the beautiful building where they would be studying was just like a castle from fairytale. And the small girl knew that she would be Grey's princess._

_His nanny was whining again and he couldn't listen to her anymore. It was just too much. At least he got to wear what he liked – white costume and blue shirt. He' was going to go in that stupid school, spend there six hours of his life and go home. Nothing would change. _

_She was twirling in the sunlight and enjoying other girls' jealous looks. And she twirled, twirled, twirled and then fell down. Her beautiful dress was dirty and her hair was slightly messy. She was shocked, but then she laughed because she was still looked at with jealousy and she was beautiful, beautiful..._

_He was sitting on the bench far away from kid – loud and annoying. He wanted to read a book his mother left for him but he couldn't because all the noise was getting to him. He looked up to observe other kids – a dark haired boy in a colorful T-shirt, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes (such a cliche), then there were two identical kids – a girl and a boy, both redhead, both green eyed. A blonde boy and a dark skinned boy were talking to the girl with fair hair and brown eyes, a brunette and a girl with caramel hair. And then he saw her. She was small, smaller than most kids. She was twirling and then she fell and started laughing. She was really weird, but beautiful._

_She was sitting on the ground when she felt someone looking at her. She saw a blonde haired boy with greenest eyes she'd ever seen. He was alone and had a book. He didn't look too pleased. She decided to go up to him but then the bell rang and she forgot everything about her intentions, the only thing she could think at that moment was getting her teachers under her small heels._

_He sit through all the lessons and he's bored. Bored. BORED. He couldn't care less about drawing some stupid flowers and some stupid sun that no one in New York could see. And maybe his nanny would scold him later because he had been lazy and did nothing in school. He was bored and lazy and just a little hopeful to see that girl, lonely girl._

_He sit on one of the benches and waited for his nanny or mother to pick him up. They forgot again. But it was alright. Usual._

_She was sitting on one of the benches and waited for her mother, but no one showed up. She started worrying about her mother. She was never late._

_Their mothers walk in together laughing and talking about fashion, houses, kids. They both ran up to them and both glared at each other for no reason. He was glaring because she was glaring. She was glaring because he was glaring. It's difficult._

"_Dear," the small girl was patted on the head, "this is Mrs. Whitlock and her son Jasper"_

_She smiled because it was that lonely boy that she wanted to talk to._

"_Honey," Jasper grimaces at the nickname, "this is Mrs. Swan and Isabella"_

_Jasper smiled at the girl, after all she was that girl, the lonely girl who he was interested in._

_Their mothers didn't react to the tugs on their sleeves given by their children and they proceed to talk about their next shopping trip._

"_Want to play?" asks Isabella looking at Jasper. "I'm bored"_

"_I'm too, but that doesn't mean that I want to play. So, sorry, I don't," saying that he was looking at her._

"_Don't be a bore!" whined the small girl looking at him with her puppy dog eyes._

_To her utter shock he didn't even flinch. No one resisted her before. No one was able to say no to her doe eyes. And this small boy! The nerve of him!_

_At the fit of anger she pushed him on the ground and snatched his book._

"_Catch me!" she cried out running from him as fast as she could. She didn't want to be caught, because her mother would probably give her a big lecture._

_He was bewildered. No one dared to push him like that. That stupid, silly, rude girl. And she took his book. Oh, she would be sorry. So sorry. He ran after her as fast as he could. His precious book, he was sure, was in grave danger..._

_She hid behind a tree and checked her hair – they were free from the ribbon..._

_He was running to the tree she hid behind, he was not that blind. Then suddenly he stopped noticing a bright spot on the ground – a bright red ribbon was lying there. But it was that girl's ribbon... He would be better and return it to her, because she was a girl and they liked their clothes._

_She glanced from the tree and saw the boy standing just in front of her._

"_It's yours," he said giving the ribbon to its rightful owner._

_The girl smiled sheepishly and took it giving him his precious book back. He watched how she struggled with making her ponytail and he sighed, because he didn't want to help, but his father taught him better. He grabbed the ribbon, gave her the book and made a little messy (but still more accurate) ponytail._

_She touched the ribbon and it was there. She loved this ribbon – it was the most cheapest, simplest things that she owned, but it was a present... it brought tears to her eyes. And when she thought she lost it, the boy, no, Jasper, returned it. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek._

"_Call me Bella"_


	2. Dream came true

**Chapter 2. Dream came true**

_**Chapter summary:**__Veritas*_

_**Music:**_ _The Piano Duet – Denny Elfman;_

The bright sun shone through the windows and the room was drowning in white. The tree leaves could be seen swaying a little in a gentle eastern wind. The same wind carried the smell of freshness through the wide opened windows into an elegant dining room where a girl was patiently waiting for her best friend.

"Good morning, darling."

Tall blond young man walked in the room from behind the girl and bent down to kiss her rosy cheek. The girl turned her head slightly to look at the young man.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Isabella in honey-like voice.

"What did you do?" The right corner of Jasper's lips twitched and rose barely noticeably. "You didn't put any sleeping pills in my wine, did you?"

"I didn't do anything to you!" Exclaimed Isabella, standing up and turning around to face her friend. "But you sure remember what day is it today, right?"

"Let me think." Jasper made a thoughtful face and even furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and tapped his chin to show the girl that he was thinking very, very hard. "Your birthday? My birthday? No?" He glanced at Bella. "Oh! Today… we're going to our Dream University!" Jasper grabbed Isabella by the waist and twirled in the air, before collapsing in the nearby armchair.

"You're such a child sometimes, Whitlock!"

The young man involuntarily starred at his best friend as she laughed – her neck exposed, her head is thrown back, silky hair tilting his fingers and her wide smile lighting up his mood instantly.

"Did you pack everything?"

She stood up in order to bring Jasper his coffee. It was caffe latte. There was that saturate taste of coffee beans mixed with lightness of frothy streamed milk. As soon as this drink touched the tongue, even inhabitants of big cities could imagine enormous, reaching to the horizon green fields where black-white cows were grazing beside some crystal blue river, or green hills covered by coffee trees where the workers were gathering coffee beans which later were sent to the mills and… the sweetest of aromas attacked Jasper and he closed his eyes in bliss.

"You're truly addicted to coffee. It's not healthy, honey." She said while going through one of the magazines she found in the house.

"I can't help myself." Shrugged Jasper, gulping the drink down.

"I'm so nervous." Squeaked the brunette, glancing at her watch. "In three hours we'll be in Massachusetts. Can you imagine that?"

"We're going to have three amazing years, Isabella." Assured her Jasper, wrapping his arms around Bella's shoulders. "Don't worry, darling, everything will be perfect."

For a second he thought about his words. Was everything truly going to go without a hitch? No, when they were involved, a lot of things went from perfect to fine, then to bad and then to worse. But in the end they always made it. '_Finis sanctificat media'_** has been their motto for as long as Jasper could remember, even when they were just little kids.

Isabella nodded and smiled at Jasper a breathtaking smile with all her teeth showing and twinkling eyes looking only at him.

"I'm so excited!"

As his best friend clapped her hands in anticipation and then nearly bunched towards the door, he could honestly confess that he was excited, too.

_xxx_

_Bella was running to him at full speed, her eyes were sparkling in excitement. Her short hair (cut off only a week ago) stuck out in all directions_

"_We're going to the wedding!" She cried out, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Jasper understood immediately. He didn't need to be a prophet to know what mean 'the wedding' – her mother was marrying, again. _

"_And you're nor protesting? Do you like the guy?" Jasper arched an eyebrow at Isabella, trying to remember the last time his best friend was happy about her mother marrying a guy, but nothing came up – she had never liked any of those 'princes'. The last guy – Hugo? Hugh? Hubert! – was a disaster. Mrs. Swan married Hubert three years ago when Isabella was eight. They were together for four month before they split up. And let's say that that period did take a great toll on Isabella._

"_I wouldn't have been so happy if I was protesting, right?" She gave him her lopsided grin and sat down on one of the two armchairs that were just in front of a big, from ceiling to floor window. He decided to join her on the other armchair which was facing the window._

'_At least she didn't lie about her feelings for the guy.' Jasper sighed, his head rolled back and he looked at the ceiling in exhaustion. _

"_Hey!" Isabella waved her hand in front of Jasper's face. "You alive?"_

"_Yeah." Nodded Jasper and looked at Isabella._

"_What have you done?" Demanded Jasper, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He knew his friend well and saw through all her smiles and schemes. And right now he felt it in his bones that she had something in store for her mother._

"_Jasper, I swear I did nothing!" She threw her arms up in a show of innocence._

"_Bella, don't tread on my nerves. I know you. Tell me what you have done, right now."_

_Jasper liked Mrs. Swan – she was a nice woman (a little bit insane, but who wasn't?), she deserved to be happy (well, she was nice to him and she loved her own child, not like his mother). And while Isabella loved her mother immensely, she didn't understand that Mrs. Swan's happiness didn't have to mean her own happiness. And that was one of the reasons for Mrs. Swan and Isabella's interminable fights after which Isabella always ran for sweets to his house (thanks God, their penthouses were opposite each other)._

"_Look, do you remember when my mother married last? I was a flower girl! I hate peonies and she made me throw peony petals! And I've wanted to be the bridesmaid for as long as I could want… And Julian was available. Don't worry, Jasper, when she will find out about him sleeping with one of our servants, I don't think their happily ever after will be that long. Besides she is not that in love with him."_

"_How can you know?" _

_She shrugged and smiled at him, looking like a fox._

"_If she loved him, she wouldn't go every free evening to Mr. Maven, right? I've found something on him and let's say that I wasn't that pleased – he is a threat to my plan, but not that big. You want to know?" She moved forward, closer to him. Jasper did the same. Their faces were inches from each other._

"_Yes." Responded Jasper and straightened his back, so that he was once again comfortably sitting in the armchair._

"_They were lovers in their youth. Hello, eighties! They were so in love that they ran away together to California. But right now he has a wife and two children. I bet he won't divorce her."_

'_She is too sure in it. Did she blackmail him? No, who will believe an eleven-year-old?' Jasper glanced at Isabella trying to understand what she had done to the poor man._

"_Oh, don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything. It's simpler, dear Jasper. If he divorces her, he has nothing. And the second reason for me being so sure is that my mother won't let him divorce, because she carries about her public image. And who would want to be called 'husband stealer'?"_

_Well, Jasper had to admit that this time Isabella had outdone herself. She thought of everything. _

"_We always get what we want, Jasper. The end justifies the means."_

_xxx_

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Bella touched his shoulder gently and shook him just a little.

"I'm awake, Bella." Said Jasper, opening his eyes.

The most magnificent view greeted him when he looked in the car window – the University in its full glory. For a moment he allowed a real smile to show up on his lips but when the car stopped, Jasper composed his features and looked at Isabella who was trembling with delight and pure joy.

"We can't keep you from you Dream, now can we?" Whispered the blond young man in the girl's ear. She sure hit him playfully and pointed at the door of the car:

"Go first and don't forget to help me out." Hissed Bella. Her face was barely holding the usual mask of cold indifference at place and, Jasper mused, it took a lot of her willpower not to jump up and down at the thought that the dream came true (like many others. But this dream was special – it was the biggest dream Bella had ever had, so Jasper doesn't make any sarcastic comment at her veryveryvery unusual behavior.)

Jasper opened the door and stepped out – the campus was magnificent. There were people everywhere. Nothing to be surprised about, really – the year would start only in four days and everyone wants to arrive sooner to make friends. Jasper rolled his eyes and turned around to help Bella out of the car.

"Here we go."

She took his hand and step out. At that moment, Jasper mused, she looked divine – her hair fluttered in the wind and a ray of sunshine emphasized her high cheekbones and her eyes – for a mere second one could think the light in her eyes had been rushing about like a caged beast before it was swallowed by the dark depth.

"It's just like I remember!" Isabella looked around and then tuned to Jasper: "Remember when we were eight, our parents took us here for the first time? Nothing changed!"

Jasper had to agree that Bella is right – everything is still the same. Yes, the trees became taller and there were new flowerbeds, but there was no major change in the campus.

"We still have to see our dorm, Bella."

"Our dorm? Are we going to live together? Tell me we're going to live together!" After Jasper nodded in confirmation, Bella couldn't help being a little shocked: "How did you do it?"

"Everything has its price. And a new library wing and a new lab can make wonders."

Bella smiled and asked to lead the way.

"The number on the door is 13?" Jasper could only chuckle at her voice which was full of disbelief.

"What can I say? 13 is my favourite number, besides I don't think there will be a lot of people who will act on their want to knock on this exclusive door."

Bella couldn't help a gasp that escaped her at the sight of their house for the next year. It was simple and elegant but still had certain piquancy. The walls were of light sandy colour. There was a big white carpet which carved most of the floor in the lounge and in the dining area. There were two soft white Greek sofas on golden wooden legs in the shape of a wineglass, and with decorative silver, red and golden pillows. There was a mahogany and glass journal table on crossed metal legs. On both sides of the mahogany and glass table for dinner which was just in front of the from ceiling to floor window which was covered by light golden and metal-like blinds (another window was facing two Greek sofas) and had alcoves on both sides, were small trees in silver and blue vases. Two cozy-looking armchairs in blue and white with golden wooden legs were a little in front of another sofa that was much bigger than the other two in the room; the sofa and two armchairs were facing plasma that was in a black bookcase filled with different books, albums, CDs and DVDs, she noticed 'Lachapelle: Artists & Prostitutes', 'ARAKI', 'Catcher In The Rye'.

"The living room is wonderful, Jasper. Come on, let's see our bedrooms"

There were three doors from light brown wood with metallic handles and a small tables with letters 'A', 'B', 'C' on them. Bella, of course, opened the door with a letter 'A' on it and stepped in. Well, some things never changed, mused Jasper and followed Bella.

There was something like a small (2x2) cloakroom for coats, boots and umbrellas. From this tiny room led two doors. Jasper opened the door on the right – it was a small bedroom.

The door was painted black. This room had wooden floors. The ceiling was light grey with two dozens of square lamps in it and the two opposite walls were white and black (two-meter black vertical line, two-meter white vertical line and two-meter black vertical line) but the adjacent walls were completely white. The low double bed was white with black silky sheets, one decorative black pillow and one decorative white pillow. A black nightstand had a simple white lamp on it. An armchair in black and white stood near a big window covered by white blinds. There was a desk and a bookshelf to the left of the window. There also was a wardrobe opposite the bed. The only bright spot was a picture above the bed.

Jasper put his laptop on the desk and opened the door to the toilet. A shower, a sink and a toilet. And then he went into Bella's room.

The ceiling was in metallic colour. There was a silver carpet from wall to wall. And that created the illusion that the ceiling was much higher than it was in reality. Two opposite walls were covered with wallpaper with silver (where the light was) and metallic (in the shade) highlights. The other two opposite walls were painted rich burgundy. But white cornice and white baseboard separated the walls from the ceiling and the floor perfectly. The mahogany double bed was covered with white sheets and there were two wine red pillows on it. Two nightstands on both sides of the bed were made from metal, had curved legs and round glass top. On each of the tables stood a lamp that had a lampshade in the shape of a trilby with four pointed tips. A desk that stood in front of a huge window that was covered by heavy black blinds, was mahogany with silver handles on drawers and had Bella's laptop on it. A tall narrow black bookcase was already filled with Bella's favourite books. Her mahogany wardrobe was huge, it took a lot of place from Bella's not-so-big room. Two big pictures on the burgundy wall, opposite the bed completed the image of the room by adding some different colours and making it brighter if possible.

"So… how do you like it?"

Bella turned around with her eyes sparkling and her lips in a huge smile that showed her perfect white teeth. She opened her mouth and then closed it, her hands were a little raised and everything in Bella showed Jasper that she was truly happy.

"I… I have no words! This is perfect!"

She looked at him and mouthed 'thank you'. Jasper smirked and strayed cockily to her. He went around her and placed his hands on her waist.

He kissed her ear while his hands were toying with the lowest button of her shirt.

"I've found your old scratches and this room had the biggest effect on me." He whispered in her ear in a breathy voice.

"I knew I've seen the room somewhere before, but I've never imagined that you will do something like this for…"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I thought everyone… was supposed to… keep… away from the evil… number 13." Breathed out Bella turning around to face Jasper.

"Don't mind that, they will knock a couple of times and then they will go away."

He trailed a small butterfly kisses from her ear to the right corner of her mouth and then stopped. He took her face in his hands and looked at the brunette.

"See? They…"

The sound of something heavy falling to the ground made Jasper stop speaking and turn to the door narrowing his eyes. He had a very bad feeling about it. In the back of his mind he had already understood what that sound meant, but for the sake of his psyche he couldn't accept it.

With great satisfaction Jasper noticed that Bella looked quite furious at the prospect of being interrupted. Well, not all of his hope was lost.

The brunette stormed to the door, opened it with a loud bang and exited the room looking completely murderous. Jasper couldn't help feeling lucky that he wasn't the one on who Bella would take out her anger. Well, he felt that it was time to follow his best friend and give a helping hand in slaughtering someone or save that someone from the hand with an emerald on the middle finger.

When he did saw those who destroyed that fine moment, he felt viciously vindictive. There were four of them: two boys and two girls. The first boy was one hundred percent a soccer player – he was tall and had a lot of muscles that were completely uncalled for. He also had short black hair, a baby face that didn't go with his figure at all and a smile that showed too much teeth. The other boy was that – a boy. He was thin, pale like a ghost, had a nest in rusty colour on his head; his face was a mask of complete and pure misery that couldn't be understood by Jasper. Maybe he missed his mother. Momma's boy, for fuck's sake! The first girl had blonde hair, true, he hated blonds, but there was some certain charm in the girl. She was a little bit taller than the other and she had fine curves (she was bigger than the standards, but still very, Jasper would say, desirable). The other girl was small, like 5'0. She had short black hair that was in horrible disarray as if she wanted to run away from the bird attack but was unsuccessful. She also had a very slim figure (no ass, no chest).Well, what a company!

"Who are you?" Demanded Bella in her usual high crystal voice laced with obvious anger; Jasper even thought that she was talking with children or mentally ill, because she had a perfect pronunciation and there were slight pauses between her words. The young man had to agree that his friend had no problem with making you feel uneasy in her presence.

"And who are _you_?" The blond girl made a step closer to Bella, and Jasper was about to interfere and stop the upcoming cat fight when Bella changed her tactic and smiled at the group instead:

"How very rude of me! I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Isabella Swan. And this is my dorm. And now, be so kind and introduce yourself, wonder Blondie!" For some time Bella's voice was made from sugar, but then it started to low noticeably and in the end when she said the words 'wonder Blondie' her voice was nothing but a hiss.

"Did you dare call me Blondie?" the girl was face-to-face with Bella looking angry, wrathful even. But that was nothing if one saw Bella in that state and Jasper usually was the one to calm the storm, so there was only one way to do it right now – to take all the rage on himself.

He put on a poster smile and went closer to the two girls who were ready to reap out each other's throats. He put a hand on Bella's shoulder and in his peacemaking voice said:

"Ladies, ladies, come on! You want to kill each other, right? I advise you to go out of the room, because this carpet that you are standing on will not tolerate any blood. I will be especially grateful as there is nothing worse than to look at two people killing each other while drinking coffee. Let's all have a cup of coffee and introduce ourselves."

Jasper pointed at the sofas and asked the newcomers and Bella to get 'cozy'. He had never ever had to talk so many good things to make people do whatever he wanted. Usually his last name was enough to make them tremble at the sight of him.

'_Oh, Irish coffee would be nice…'_

**Veritas* – Truth**

**Finis sanctificat media** – The end justifies the means.**


End file.
